Unidos por el Destino
by Undertaker19-0
Summary: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad después de vencer a su antiguo maestro Al Mualim, descubre la presencia de uno de los fragmentos del Edén cerca de Masyaf, un lugar al que los Asesisnos no han ido, un lugar llamado Konoha
1. Capitulo 1: La Partida

Hola a todos, este es mi Crossover sobre Assassins Creed y Naruto Shippuden, la verdad es que se me ocurrió esta idea jugando Assassins Creed y pues quería ver como seria si Altair se encuentra con los Shinobis de Konoha y más en su lucha contra la orden Templaría.

Los Personajes de Assassins Creed le pertenecen a Ubisoft Montreal y los Personajes de Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Unidos por el Destino.

Capitulo 1: La Partida

Nada es verdad, Todo esta Permitido. Palabras que definen a la Orden de los Asesinos, hombres que luchan bajo las sombras, sirviendo a la luz, la fortaleza de Masyaf se estaba reponiendo después de una traición de su mentor, su líder, que había conseguido un artefacto muy poderoso, conocido como el Fruto del Edén, que tiene el poder de controlar todo, esa es la misión de los Templarios, una organización de hombres dispuestos a tener un nuevo orden. Sin embargo hubo un hombre que los desafío, destruyo sus planes y se quedo con el fruto para estudiarlo con más detalle, ese hombre es Altair.

Desde el interior la fortaleza de los asesinos, se veía al joven asesino, observando a sus hermanos entrenando, habían pasado 4 días después de su victoria y parece que nadie recuerda lo ocurrido, de hecho nadie podía recordar que estaban siendo controlados por Al Mualim.

"_Cuando derrote a Al Mualim, no había dudas que ese objeto tan extraño, mejor conocido como el fruto del Edén, era una amenaza para toda la humanidad y que era mejor destruirlo, sin embargo antes de poder hacer algo, el artefacto brillo con gran intensidad y apareció frente a mi, un mapa, donde se veía que existían más de estos artefactos y su ubicación, Malik y sus hombres habían llegado por la parte sur de la fortaleza y también vieron el mapa, no podía darme el lujo de que esas cosas fueran tomadas por los templarios, a partir de ese momento, mi búsqueda inicio…"_

Tiempo después de la caída de su antiguo mentor Al Mualim, el estoico asesino, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, empezó a hacerse muchas preguntas con el fruto del edén en sus manos y rápidamente se dirigió a la biblioteca de Masyaf, busco entre tantos libros uno que contuviera un mapa lo suficientemente grande, para poder localizar esos artefactos, el joven asesino busco impacientemente, hasta que un asesino lo interrumpió.

-¿Buscabas algo, Novicio?- Dijo aquel asesino con solo su brazo derecho y una risa sarcástica, mostrando un libro muy grande, Altair dejo su búsqueda para tomar el libro que Malik le había encontrado, el asesino de capucha blanca se veía tenso, no había comido algo ni ha descansado, con tal de seguir buscando las respuestas, todos los asesinos se preocuparon por el y Malik no era la excepción. Altair se sentó y con el libro puesto en la mesa, busco el mapa la ubicación del artefacto más cercano, pero sin éxito.

Altair estaba cansado, tenso y no podía concentrarse, apenas si comía algo para no desfallecer.

-Altair, llevas 4 días con esa cosa y con ese mapa, debes descansar, no has comido y los asesinos ya se están cuestionando cosas, lo único que se es que debemos de destruir esa cosa y no hay excusa- Dijo Malik muy enojado, Altair era su mejor amigo desde hace tiempo, pero ya estaba harto de su actitud, de ignorar a todos solo por el fruto de Edén, sin embargo Altair no hizo caso y siguió buscando en el mapa, hasta que por fin pudo levantarse de su asiento y mirar a la ventana, su rostro mostraba cansancio.

-Malik, es de suma importancia saber de donde vino este artefacto, ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Por qué lo hizo? No podemos dejar que caía en las manos equivocadas y debo saber sus secretos- Dijo Altair muy serio como de costumbre, había vivido experiencias muy extrañas cuando se enfrento a Al Mualin y alguien tenía que dirigir a la orden de asesinos, alguien que no tuviera dudas, que veía por el pueblo y por la hermandad, ese hombre era Altair. Malik vio el mapa en el que Altair estaba buscando, Malik era conocido por tener una vista muy desarrollada para los textos y encontró algo que era de interés para su amigo.

-Oye Altair, esta población se reflejaba en ese mapa, supongo que es ahí donde se encuentra uno de esos artefactos, tiene un nombre muy raro, Konoha.- Dijo Malik muy intrigado, con una pluma marco la posición de ese lugar, Altair volteo y fue a ver el descubrimiento de su amigo, la memoria de Altair recordó lo que había visto en ese mapa, en efecto, la aldea de Konoha era un lugar cubierto por un inmenso bosque y los asesinos nunca habían accedido a esos territorios. Altair de inmediato cerro el libro sin antes de arrancar la hoja del mapa, se empezó a poner su armadura, sus cuchillos y su fina espada. Malik reacciono deprisa.

-¿No hablaras enserio Altair? ¿Piensas ir ahora? No sabemos que hay en esas tierra, ni siquiera Al Mualim menciona algo, además deberías descansar. Altair ya se había alistado, sin embargo se mantuvo pensativo, tal vez escucho las palabras de Malik, dejo su espada en la mesa y se dirigió a donde estaba Malik.

-Partiré en dos días, hablemos amigo mio.- La voz seria de Altair cambio a una más calmada, Malik no creyó que esto pasaría, ambos saliendo al patio de la fortaleza y se sentaron en un banco, el asesino de capucha blanca paso a estar pensativo, Malik conocía a Altair, eso significaba que algo importante estaba apunto de decir.

-Malik, quizás este pensando que me he obsesionado con el fruto del Edén, que no pienso en otra cosa que no esa en los templarios y a pesar de mis actitudes, tu estas conmigo siempre amigo mio, es por eso que lo que te voy a decir solo puede quedar entre nosotros, ¿Me entiendes?- Dijo Altair tomando el hombro de Malik, este ultimo estuvo serio pero en su mente, estaba demasiado pensativo, Altair se levanto súbitamente.

-Quiero que dirijas la orden, mientras yo voy a esa aldea a recuperar ese artefacto, no le digas a ningún otro asesino a donde fui, no dudes de nada, sigue tu corazonada y recuerda, Nada es verdad, Todo esta permitido.- Altair muy confiado en su sabiduría, Malik solo rio.

-Vaya Altair, siempre serás un novicio, pero tu haz ayudado a estos hombres, los haz guiado a la verdad y nuestro verdadero rol en este mundo, la hermandad estará bien, no te fallare Altair.-Las palabras que Altair esperaba, aunque de forma muy estilo a Malik, después de su pequeña charla, cada uno tomo un camino distinto, Malik ahora se dedicaba a entrenar a los novicios, mientras Altair se preparaba para su viaje a tierras desconocidas, tuvo pensando mucho después de toda la verdad que vivió y se convencía más de su tarea, Altair decidió despejarse un poco de su mente, subió a la torre más grande de Masyaf y observo la vista, sintió un gran alivio y una paz tranquilizadora para el asesino.

La noche había caído y no había un alma en toda la fortaleza, a excepción de los guardias, una sombra se puso frente al establo, entrando sin ningún impedimento fue a donde estaba un hermoso caballo blanco, el animal se asusto de inmediato, pero su dueño supo apaciguarlo, el animal termino por tranquilizarse al reconocer a su amo.

**-**Marzûq, tranquilo, todo esta bien- Altair acaricio a su caballo y sin dudarlo se monto en el, un pequeño sonido con sus labios, hizo que Marzûq avanzara, Altair no tenia tiempo para sutilezas y sabia que tenia un gran camino que recorrer, al salir del establo y al dirigirse a la puerta principal, un guardia lo detuvo desenvainando su espada, pero al ver que era Altair, bajo su guardia y le permitió avanzar sin cuestionar nada.

El estoico asesino galopo muy rápidamente a la puerta de Masyaf, sabía a donde dirigirse y sabía lo que buscaba, pero no sabía a que se enfrentaría al llegar a Konoha.

Continuara.


	2. Capitulo 2: Encuentro Inesperado

Gracias por sus Reviews, se les agradece a todos

Hola a todos, pues hasta ahora esto va bien, espero poder continuar y seguir actualizando hasta ya terminarlo, hasta en sueños he visto cómo puede terminar el fic, así que vamos a darle al capítulo 2, además de iniciar bien el 2013.

Unidos por el Destino.

Capítulo 2: Inesperado encuentro

"_Van dos días que parti de Masyaf, en busca de un artefacto del Edén que se encuentra en un lugar llamado Konoha, hasta ahora, no he llegado ni siquiera al bosque que según el mapa me indica que se encuentra esta aldea. Por ahora estoy en las cercanías de un pequeño poblado aunque tengo el presentimiento de que me han seguido."_

El joven asesino, en un pequeño campamento que él había levantado, lejos de cualquier pueblo para no levantar sospechas, escribía en un pequeño diario sus pensamientos, sabía que seguía lejos, ni siquiera estaba en los límites de aquel bosque que el mapa le marcaba, cansado el asesino sirio, mejor se dispuso a descansar para poder continuar con viaje.

_A La Mañana siguiente_

Con todas sus energías repuestas, tomo sus cosas y subiendo en su caballo blanco, galopo hacia el Oriente, los rayos del sol no eran muy fuertes, por lo que le facilito a Altair su viaje, pasaron los días y cada vez era menor la distancia, sabía que estaba cerca, Altair recorrio todo el Oriente y cuando pensó que esta vez, su viaje seria más corto, llego a la costa de Busan (Ciudad de Corea del Sur) Altair se decepciono al ver que no estaba esa aldea, bajando de su caballo, empezó a rondar por los muelles en busca de información, los habitantes veian a asesino caminado por el muelle con miedo, no habían visto a un extranjero antes y mucho menos armado, algunos Guardias observaban con detenimiento y desenvainando sus armas, Altair siguió buscando y se encamino a los muelles a preguntar a los balseros sobre Konoha.

No tuvo suerte, muchos balseros eran jóvenes y no había escuchado ese nombre antes, otros lo tomaban por loco, para ellos, Konoha no existía solo en los mitos.

La Paciencia se le terminaba al Asesino, fue con un balsero, ya de mayor edad a ver si obtenia respuestas, el anciano acomodaba sus redes y recogia lo que había pescado, no era mucho, pero le alcanzaba para vivir, fue interrumpido por el estoico asesino.

-Disculpe buen hombre, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas- Dijo Altair distrayendo al balsero de sus actividades.

-Lo siento muchacho, no hay nada que este viejo pueda hacer, es mejor que vayas a casa si no quieres meterte en problemas.- Dijo el viejo sin mirar a la cara a Altair, este ultimo no quería intentarlo otra vez, no era justo desquitar su impaciencia con un anciano, al momento de retirarse, unos tres jóvenes van con el anciano, uno de ellos era su nieto, los otros dos muchachos empezaron a tirar las cosas del balsero, este no podía hacer nada más que solo encarar a su nieto.

-Hora de que pagues lo que debes Abuelo, mi jefe esta impaciente, llevas 20 años con deudas y ahora nos llevaremos tus cosas y tu balsa- Dijo aquel impertinente joven, Altair observo de cerca.

-Kichiro, no me puede hacer esto, esto es lo único que me queda, pronto le pagare, lo juro, además soy su abuelo.- Dijo aquel balsero casi pidiendo piedad, Kichiro le ordeno a los otros dos que no dejaran nada.

-Si tan solo hubieras pagado, no te verias en esta situación anciano, mírate eres solo un balsero a nadie le importas y debes conocer tu lugar, cuando estés frente a una autoridad como yo.- El muchacho alzo su puño para golpear a su propio abuelo, pero no contaba con la presencia de Altair, que detuvo su intento de agreder al Balsero, Altair no dudo y en solo tres movimientos, sometio al joven al suelo con una palanca al brazo.

-Deberias respetar a la gente que se gana la vida de manera honrada y a tu familia, sin importar que sea un balsero o un sultan.- Altair dijo esas palabras con sabidura, los otros dos sujetos desenvainaron sus espadas, el asesino al percartarse de eso, rápidamente se levanta y el también desenvaina la suya, en una posición de defensa, Altair protegia al balsero, los dos sujetos rápidamente atacaron al asesino, más sin embargo, en un movimiento, Altair desarma y atraviesa su espada a uno de ellos, los testigos no podían creer lo que veian, alguien les hacia frente a aquellos tipos, el segundo trato de defenderse, pero Altair solo lo desarma, haciendo que huyera.

Kichiro solo veía petrificado como en solo unos instantes, el asesino se había desecho de sus guardias, Altair se dirigio al muchacho, envainado su espada.

-Vete y no vuelvas a molestar ni a tu abuelo, ni a nadie más en este pueblo.- Altair dijo con gran fuerza, que Kichiro salio corriendo. El balsero sin embargo no tuvo miedo de Altair, podía vivir un día más gracias a el.

-Debo admitir, que de no ser por usted, esos ingratos me hubieran incluso matado, le debo mi vida, gracias.- Decia el anciano recogiendo sus cosas, afortunadamente nada se había roto o casi nada, Altair ayudo al balseo a poner las cosas nuevamente en la balsa.

-Nadie puede ser victima de la tiranía y la crueldad de unos cuantos- Dijo Altair muy calmado, después de la pelea que tuvo, el balsero sabia como pagarle a Altair.

-Perdona mi descortesía hace unos instantes, supe que estás buscando Konoha, yo te puedo llevar- Dijo el viejo con una sonrisa, Altair al escuchar eso, supo que posiblemente el balsero lo estaba probando, ambos entraron a la balsa, el anciano saco un mapa, uno que era el de la Aldea, con todo y sus alrededores, Altair esta intrigado.

-¿Usted ha visto la aldea?- Pregunto el asesino, el viejo le mostro el mapa.

-No, este mapa lo encontré cuando se atoro en una de las redes, al verlo, me dejo impresionado, lo que me dejo más impresionado es que su único acesso, es por mar y esta cerca de nuestro pueblo, la verdad es muy fascinante, creo que esto te servirá mucho.- Dijo el anciano con buenas intenciones, al regalarle el mapa a Altair, el asesino tenía algo que serviria para continuar su viaje.

-No Sabe cuanto se lo agradezco y ¿está en condiciones para salir?- Pregunto Altair, el balsero de inmediato tomo el remo y quitando la cuerda que sujetaba a su balsa, Altair tomo a su caballo y lo puso en la balsa, el anciano ya estaba listo para salir.

-Sera un viaje algo, así que póngase comodo- Dijo el Balsero con una voz firme, el bote salio del puerto con el viento a favor, Altair sumergido en sus pensamientos, sabia que al llegar, tendría que luchar para poder recuperar el objeto del Edén que se encontraba en Konoha y ser el primer asesino en esas tierras.

La Mirada del destino nos lleva a la aldea escondida entre las hojas, mejor conocida como Konoha, una aldea de shinobis, donde jóvenes estudian las artes ninja, para proteger a la gente de peligros del hombre y sobrenaturales, la aldea estaba en paz, hace tiempo que no la tenían después de multiples ataques de invasores, más sin embargo, la gente vivía tranquilante al saber que tenían a sus defensores, en especial un joven de cabello rubio, con ojos azules como la pureza del cielo, alguna vez odiado ahora respetado, un buen shinobi y un excelente amigo, su nombre Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto estaba en el techo de la torre del Hokage, era su lugar para poder relajarse y de no escuchar los regaños de la Godaime, en su mente pasaban muchas cosas, recuerdos malos y a la vez, recuerdos buenos, todavía no podían seguirle la pista a Sasuke Uchicha, alguna vez su mejor amigo y rival, habia dejado la aldea para poder vencer a su hermano, pero bajo el precio de ser un traidor, Naruto se habia prometido a traerlo de vuelta, no solo por el, sino por su amiga de cabello rosado y ojos verdes, el sabia que ella todavía lo amaba, así que era mejor hacerlo lo antes posible.

-Sakura-Chan, traeremos a Sasuske, lo prometo- Dijo Naruto mirando al cielo, con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Adentro del edificio, en la oficina central, se encontraba la Godaime, una de las tres Sanni, que investigaba varios papeles sobre sucesos que los shinobis debían resolver, a su lado estaba su asistente, una mujer de cabello corto negro, que le seguía trayendo papeles y papeles a monton, a la Godaime no le gustaba tener tanto papeleo, pero alguien tenia que hacerlo.

-Shizune tanto trabajo me va a matar, preferiría tener a Orochimaru enfrente que a estos papeles- Dijo la Godaime muy molesta.

-Tsunade-sama tiene que hacerlo, me prometio que terminaría el papeleo lo antes posible y lo único que veo es que no ha avanzado mucho y ¿Esto es Sake? Prometio que no bebia.- Dijo Shizune muy alterada levantando la botella, normalmente ella era muy calmada, pero al tener que cuidar a Tsunade como si fuera una niña, la alteraba mucho.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada si tomo una copa o dos, así me concentro mejor ¿Encontraste a Kakashi?- Pregunto la rubia levantándose de su silla y observando por la ventana.

-Ya viene en camino, dijo que tenia que hacer algo antes.- Dijo Shizune mientras acomodaba el papeleo que habia, en eso, entra un Jounnin que solo dejaba ver su ojo izquierdo, ya que cubria su cara por completo.

-Hablando del rey-Dijo Tsunade casi riendo, Kakashi también rio ante la reacción de Tsunade.

-Perdón por la tardanza- Dijo Kakashi guardando su libro.

-Sabes, el día en el que llegues a tiempo, será el fin del mundo, en fin, necesito que tu equipo entren en una misión tipo C, me han reportado que varias personas han desaparecido en el bosque antes de llegar a la aldea- Dijo Tsunade tomando uno de los papeles y entregándoselo a Kakashi, el Jounni vio el informe con detenimiento.

-Comerciantes, viajeros, aldeanos e incluso shinobis. Es un patrón muy extraño, me paree increíble que nadie allá notado eso.

-Las otras aldeas están muy preocupadas, han desaparecido gente importante, representándolas sin dejar rastro, si esto continua, perderemos las alianzas que tenemos, además necesitamos que Naruto se despeje de su búsqueda de Uchicha.- Dijo La Godaime seriamente volviéndose a sentar. Kakashi sin decir nada, tomo el informe y salio de la oficina, Shizune se quedo con la incognita de los sucesos que ocurrían y se sintió un poco preocupada, a lo que Tsunade al verla, le ofrecio un poco de sake.

-Tranquila Shizune, por algo llame a Kakashi, mi confianza esta depositada en el y en su equipo, veras que todo saldrá bien.- Dijo Tsunade igualmente tranquila, Shizune rechazo el sake que le habían ofrecido y mejor se puso a acomodar nuevamente el papeleo inmenso que tenia en el escritorio.

Fuera del edificio, Kakashi veía el informe y con la información obtenia, sabia que debía comenzar ahora mismo, mirando al techo del edificio, vio a Naruto recostado -¡Naruto! Baja ahora mismo- Grito Kakashi con fuerza para que el rubio despertara, este ultimo vio a su sensei y de inmediato bajo del techo tan rápido como pudo, aunque en algunos instantes parecía caerse, el rubio se las arreglo para hacer una caída perfecta, Kakashi solo se cubrió la cara de vergüenza.

-Prométeme que no volveras a hacer eso Naruto, ahora vamos por Sakura, tenemos trabajo que hacer-Dijo Kakashi ya apretando el paso, Naruto igualemente apretó el paso. Ya en el camino, Naruto y Kakashi se mantuvieron serios, hasta que el Jounnin, abrió un tema de conversación.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Kakashi, Naruto le se quedo viendo a su sensei de forma rara.

-Si, aunque no se de que esta hablando Kakashi-sensei, si se refiere a esta misión, pues no es algo de que me fuera a preocupar- Dijo Naruto seriamente, Kakashi trato nuevamente de hacer su pregunta de mejor forma.

-Me refiero al asunto de Sasuke, ¿Estas consiente de que ahora es un traidor?- Dijo Kakashi diciendo la verdad y tratando de hacer de entrar en razón a Naruto, el rubio hizo una cara de disgusto a ese cuestionamiento.

-Usted también dice eso, Sasuske no es un traidor, ya vera que cuando terminemos con Orochimaru, todo será como antes. –Dijo Naruto convencido de sus palabras, aunque no sabia si lo hacia por todos o por Sakura, cosa que dedujo Kakashi.

-Quieres cumplir una promesa que posiblemente no puedas hacerlo, además nada será como antes, debemos hacer lo correcto, hacerlo por la aldea y por uno mismo. –Dijo el hombre de cabello gris a Naruto, el rubio aun mentalmente no estaba convencido y que tal si era cierto, que tal si no habia alternativa, cuando se vean las caras nuevamente, será un momento de decisión. Los dos shinobis llegaron a la casa de la Ojiverde, tocaron la puerta unas dos veces, hasta que fue abierta por Sakura.

-¿Nartuo? ¿Sensei? ¿Algo pasa?- Pregunto Sakura, Naruto por alguna razón no volteo a ver a su amiga, aun la amaba, pero el habia hecho la promesa de traer a Sasuke consigo y así quitar el dolor que tenia en su corazón la ojiverde, por el otro lado, Sakura solo tenia la intención de ayudar a Naruto, habia visto como el rubio se habia esforzado demasiado en cumplir su promesa, era cuestión de tiempo para ella expresara sus sentimientos al rubio. Kakashi le epxlico la situación a Sakura y sin perder tiempo, se dirigieron a las afueras de la aldea para poder investigar acerca de todas las desapariciones.

Ya encamino para adentrarse al bosque, Naruto iba por delante a buena velocidad, mientras Sakura y Kakashi iban a un paso moderado, Kakashi veía a Sakura muy intranquila y no era por esta misión, era algo que la tenia arrastrando desde hace tiempo.

-No te preocupes, lo encontraremos, es solo cuestión de tiempo- Dijo Kakashi sacando de sus pensamientos a la ojiverde, Sakura solo volteo a ver a su sensei afirmando con la cabeza, sin embargo Sakura no podía quitarse de la cabeza muchas cosas.

"_Ojala fuera fácil kakashi-sensei, pero el saber que Sasuske nos dejo por una venganza y después de saber que intento lastimar a Naruto, se que ahora es un traidor a la aldea, si es necesario detenerlo…que así sea"_

Los tres shinobis empezaron a ir por las ramas de los arboles por el Noreste, ahí era donde todas las personas habían desaparecido, después de varios metros, Kakashi se detuvo a lo cual Naruto y Sakura igualmente lo hicieron.

-Aquí es, aquí es donde desaparecen, que no los vean cada uno en un árbol.- Kakashi dijo ando la orden, Sakura fue a su lado derecho mientras Naruto del lado izquierdo, debían ser pacientes, una virutd para nada desarrollada de Naruto, mientras el rubio trataba de no dormirse, veía a Sakura varias veces, la ojiverde no se percataba de eso, Naruto seguía pensando en lo que le dijo Kakashi, cuando estén frente a Sasuke, estará a prueba con el destino.

_El Puerto_

En un puerto de Konoha, una balsa habia arribado, en ella estaba el estoico asesino , fue un viaje largo, Altair bajo a su caballo con cuidado y tomando sus cosas, se decidio marcharse a la frontera de Konoha.

-Muchas gracias por el mapa y por traerme, le debo mucho.- Dijo Altair muy agradecido con el balsero.

-Usted me salvo de esos maleantes, era justo pagarle y puede que aquí haga una nueva vida, ojala encuentre lo que estaba buscando, buena suerte.- fueron las ultimas palabras del balsero, Altair de inmediado cabalgo para adentrarse al bosque que estaba ahí para llegar a Konoha. Mientras tanto, los Shinobis después de esperar por unas horas, vieron una carrosa con dos personas, Kakashi decidio esperar a ver si habia alguna anomalía.

En eso se escuchan que en los arbustos, salían varias personas, bandidos por donde fueran, rodearon la carrosa, todos estaban armados.

-Por favor sean comprensivos y acompañenos, si lo hacen por las buenas, no los mataremos.- Dijo el líder que portaba dos espadas, los bandidos empezaron a tomar a las dos personas que estaban en la carrosa, Naruto y los demás decidieron entrar en acción.

-Naruto, Sakura ustedes encargense de proteger a los aldeanos, yo me ocupo del líder- Dijo Kakashi mientras empezó a golpear a los bandidos, Mientras Naruto igualemente mantenía a raya a los bandidos, Sakura por otro lado, ponía a salvo a los civiles en unos arbustos.

-Quedense aquí, no salgan hasta que alla pasado el peligro.-Dijo la ojiverde trato de hacer sentir mejor a los aldeanos, uno de los bandidos, saco una kunai y la lanzo en dirección a la kunoichi, Sakura logra esquivarla evitando que impacte contra ella y contra los aldeanos, pero otro bando utilizando una cadena cortante, toma el brazo de Sakura, la Ojiverde trato de liberarse de la cadena, pero cada vez que se movia, las cuchillas de la cadena le perforaban el brazo, Sakura grito de dolor, no podía moverse, el bandido que habia lanzado la kunai antes, saco otra y se dirigía en dirección a la kunoichi.

Naruto al ver, trato de ayudarla, pero más bandidos llegaban e impedían su paso, Kakashi trato de derribar al líder, pero este se defendia con las dos katanas que tenia, Sakura estaba sangrando y el bandido ya estaba más cerca de ella con la kunai, de la nada, un cuchillo sale volando, desarmando al bandido, aquel cuchillo quedo clavado en un árbol, el bandido trato de voltear para ver a su agresor, pero lo único que vio fue una sombra blanca que venia hacia el, tanto Sakura como el bandido que la sostenia del brazo quedaron sorprendidos, no se espereaban que apreciera un joven de túnica blanca, este habia asesinado al bandido con su hoja oculta.

Continuara


	3. Capitulo 3: Nos vemos por Primera Vez

Hola a Todos, pues gracias a todos por sus reviews acerca de esta historia, pues la verdad con todo lo de la facultad, no he tenido tiempo para actualizarlo, pero ya tengo en mente varias cosas que sucederán, en este capítulo veremos el desenlace del primer encuentro de Altair y del equipo 7, además de su trayecto para llegar a Konoha así que sin más que decirles, vamos con el tercer capítulo.

Unidos por el Destino.

Capítulo 3: Nos vemos por Primera Vez

Aquel Bandido solo pudo ver como una sombra blanca se le acercaba a una gran velocidad y únicamente pudo sentir como la hoja oculta del asesino atravesaba su cuerpo, Sakura aun sujetada de la cadena con cuchillas vio como la habían salva, siendo o no su intención, la ojiverde decidió aprovechar la situación al ver a su atacante distraído, con toda su fuerza concentrada en su otro brazo, tomo la cadena y con una fuerza descomunal, jalo al bandido, este chocando con otro de sus compañeros, rápidamente se incorporó con Naruto que no tuvo muchos problemas en someter a los bandidos que lo habían rodeado.

-¿Viste eso Sakura? ¿De dónde apareció ese sujeto?- Dijo Naruto muy impresionado, a decir verdad, nunca lo vio venir, simplemente apareció como si fuera un fantasma.

-No lo sé, pero se nota que no es un aliado de ellos y tampoco de los nuestros, pero esa cuales sean sus motivos, quiere ayudar- Dijo Sakura en un tono serio, analizando mucho al sirio, le sorprendía ver a alguien muy hábil en combate que no fuera un shinobi. – Vamos, debemos ayudar a Kakashi-sensei- el rubio de inmediato fue con Kakashi, que estaba intentando desarmar a líder, más este era muy rápido y esquivaba los golpes, Sakura por otro lado, veía como el resto de los bandidos la rodearon, siendo seis en total, aun con su brazo lastimado, se puso en posición de combate, los bandidos creían tener la ventaja y uno inicio su ataque de manera precipitada, Sakura estaba lista para contrarrestar su ataque, pero el bandido fue detenido por Altair, quien lo había sorprendido con un tremendo puñetazo, haciendo retroceder al atacante de la Ojiverde, Altair choco su espalda con la Kunoichi, Sakura se quedó extrañada, a decir verdad, no sabía si confiar en el

-Es Mejor que protejas tu lado izquierdo, está muy expuesto y un ataque bastaría para dejarte a su merced- El asesino dijo con una voz profundo, Sakura seguía escéptica sobre sus verdaderas intenciones pero por el momento, le hizo caso, el bandido que había sido golpeado por el Sirio se lanzó al ataque en contra de él, sin que él se percatara.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito la Ojiverde volteando de inmediato al bandido, lo que no se espero es ver al asesino moverse tan rápido como el viento y con un solo movimiento, clavo su espada en el pecho de su atacante, sin duda era alguien muy bueno en combate, tal vez demasiado bueno, Altair consiguió acabar al bandido y de inmediato el resto de los bandidos se le fueron encima, la Ojiverde trato de ayudar, pero no era necesario ya que aquel Joven con un capucha blanca los mataba uno por uno, no importaba por donde lo atacaban, el reaccionaba y les daba el golpe final, al final solo quedo un bandido que por el temor de morir, huyo del lugar, corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero fue detenido por Sakura, después lo pudo contra la carreta, para hacerlo confesar.

-¿Quién los contrato? ¿Por qué secuestraban a las personas? ¿Quién?- Pregunto Sakura con poca paciencia, el bandido aún seguía con miedo del asesino que se encontraba todavía ahí, Sakura solo veía al asesino como envainaba su espada.

-Escucha, dime todo lo que sabes, ¿Ves a aquel sujeto de allá? ¿Viste como mato a tus compañeros con un solo golpe a cada uno? No deberías meterte con él, así que dime ¿Quién los contrato?- Sakura había agotado toda su paciencia y aun así el bandido se negó a hablar, Altair por otro lado inspeccionaba el cuerpo de los bandidos muertos para encontrar algo, con una gran fortuna al encontrar una carta con varias instrucciones, siendo secuestrar a las personas que pasaban por este paso, el asesino se dirigió a donde estaba Sakura, ella puso una posición defensiva para proteger al bandido, sin embargo Altair únicamente se puso enfrente de ella y después fue con el bandido, se limitó únicamente para clavar su hoja oculta en su pecho, Sakura vio con horror, como aquel bandido con miedo en su mirada veía su destino sellado, de inmediato se encaró con el asesino, no importaba si le había salvado la vida, no tenía que hacer hecho eso.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Era claro que ya no quería pelear más, no debía morir ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Qué buscas? Sera Mejor que Hables- Sakura grito con todas sus fuerzas, Altair no le hizo caso y lo único que hizo fue sacar la carta que había encontrado en el cuerpo de uno de los bandidos, Sakura retrocedió pensando que el la atacaría, tomo la carta sin dudarlo mucho, al leerla, se dio cuenta de que era una red de esclavistas, únicamente solo estaban las instrucciones y unas iniciales, aparentemente de la persona que los había contratado.

-Si lo hubieras dejado vivir, le avisaría a los demás.- Altair dijo fríamente, Sakura veía como se alejaba lentamente el asesino, sintió curiosidad por saber quién era, después de todo, le había salvado la vida.

-¿Qué te trae por estos lugares?- Pregunto Sakura con intención de saber un poco más del asesino, Altair se limitó a voltear.

-Asuntos… Privados, hasta luego- Dijo Altair, dejando a Sakura con dudas, sin embargo algo hizo detener al asesino, recordó que Sakura seguía lastimada de su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Perdón?

-Su Brazo, ¿está bien?- Pregunto un poco interesado Altair – No se preocupe, son solo unos rasguños, estoy bien- Dijo Sakura ya más tranquila, Altair regreso con ella para verle el brazo, Sakura sintió un poco de incomodidad, pero no había ninguna intención maliciosa, en vez de eso, Altair saco un venda que tenía y le empezó a cubrir la herida, Sakura veía que aquel joven no era tan frio como se veía, también poseía un lado cálido.

-Nunca había visto a alguien que tuviera esa fuerza, mucho menos que fuera tan joven señorita…

-Haruno, Haruno Sakura, pero puedes decirme Sakura- Dijo la kunoichi ya tranquila ante la presencia del asesino, Altair había terminado de vendarle su brazo y se disponía a irse, pero por su mente paso de que tal vez ella le podría decir donde quedaba Konoha.

-Sakura, un nombre inusual y a la vez, hermoso- Altair se extrañó al decir la última palabra al igual que Sakura que tuvo un pequeño enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, no muchos decían eso, ni siquiera Naruto, siendo su mayor apoyo. -¿Sakura, tu sabes dónde queda una población llamada Konoha?- La ojiverde al escuchar el nombre de su aldea se impresiono, al parecer el asesino enfrente de ella quería llegar a Konoha, sin saber sus intenciones, sin embargo sintió algo en su interior, podía confiar en él, es decir parecía que no había peligro.

-No me has dicho tu nombre y tal vez te diga por donde queda- Dijo Sakura escéptica a las palabras del Sirio.

-Altair

-¿Altair? No es un nombre que haya escuchado frecuentemente, bien Altair, yo vengo de Konoha y puedo llevarte- Dijo Sakura confiada de su decisión, Altair miro a lo lejos a lo cual Sakura también lo hizo, se veían tres imágenes, eran Naruto y Kakashi con el líder de los bandidos inconsciente sobre la espalda del de cabello gris, mientras los shinobis veían a Sakura cerca de la carreta con el asesino a su lado, Naruto de inmediato le dio mala espina.

-Kakashi-sensei, no me agrada ese sujeto- Dijo Naruto un poco molesto con el asesino.

-Como yo lo veo, se ve que ayudo a Sakura y si ella confía en él, nosotros también ¿no crees? – Pregunto Kakashi mientras seguía cargando al líder de los mercenarios aun inconsciente.

-Debió verlo en acción, ni un rasguño recibió y sus reflejos eran impecables, podría decir que es mejor que usted kakashi-sensei- Dijo el ojiazul en burla al final, Kakashi solo lo miro molesto por ese comentario, después de llegar a donde estaban el asesino y la kunoichi, hubo un cruce de miradas entre Naruto y Altair, de inmediato, examinándolo de pies a cabeza, Naruto inspeccionaba al sirio, Sakura y Kakashi solo miraron avergonzados, Altair ni se inmuto.

-¿Y dime extraño, en donde aprendiste eso?- Pregunto Naruto demasiado interesado, Altair ni se molestó en responderle, Naruto lo intento una vez más.

-¿Hola? ¿eres sordo? Te hice una pregunta y además ¿de dónde eres?- siguió insistiendo el rubio, Altair solo se le quedo viendo, Naruto ya se estaba hartando.

-Naruto, ya basta- Dijo Sakura reclamándole al rubio.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, este sujeto no se ve tan temible, solo porque se encargó de unos bandidos, no significa que sea alguien de que temer, a decir verdad, míralo como esta vestido, es una especie de monje o yo que sé, no debe ser peligroso y lo probare. – Naruto trato de poner su mano en el hombre de Altair, a lo que no se percato es que el asesino lo sujeto del brazo y en un movimiento le puso el brazo detrás de su espalda y derribándolo, Kakashi y Sakura observaron con asombro, Naruto por otro lado se quería levantar, pero Altair no le dejaba.

-La paciencia es un virtud que todos poseemos, sin embargo, tu llegas a privar de esa virtud a los demás. –Altair dijo mientras mantenía a Naruto en el piso, Sakura los separa de inmediato, mientras Kakashi se le metían varias ideas por su mente.

"_Es muy hábil es cierto, además de ser sabio a pesar de su edad, me recuerda mucho a Sasuke, aunque de algo estoy seguro, Sakura parece confiar en el"_

-Altair, por favor no pelee, yo lo llevare a Konoha, pero por favor, no saque sus armas y suelte a Naruto- Dijo la ojiverde seria, aun con la decisión de llevar al sirio a su aldea, el asesino accedió y dejo libre a Naruto, el rubio se dolía del brazo, el sirio por su parte con un silbido llamo a su caballo que estaba oculto en la maleza, los shinobis vieron al animal muy tranquilo dirigirse a su dueño, Altair se le acercó y le dio algo para comer, después se montó en él.

-Sera mejor que volvamos, conociendo la Godaime, pensara que hemos tardado mucho y a decir verdad, no quiero escucharla- Dijo bromeando Kakashi mientras comenzó a caminar, Naruto y Sakura soltaron una risa siguiendo a su sensei, Altair por otro Lado solo veía a los dos shinobis, pero en especial a Sakura, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, tal vez porque ella fue la única que confió en el, tal vez por la gran fuerza que poseía a pesar de su corta edad, Sakura se había percatado de como Altair la observaba pero no podía ver sus ojos debido a la capucha que portaba, en ese instante, le vino a la mente el recuerdo de Sasuke, serán parecidos en ciertos puntos, ambos eran muy hábiles, eran buenos en combate, eran serios y aun con eso, había algo que atraía la atención de la ojiverde sobre el asesino, no sabía que era, pero quiera descubrirlo.

-¿Esta bien Sakura-Chan? Haz estado muy callada desde que empezamos a caminar.- Dijo aquel Rubio que se preocupaba por su amiga, su sueño, Sakura rápidamente interrumpió sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Naruto.

-Si Naruto estoy bien, es solo que este asunto de los esclavistas me dejo pensando.

¿Y qué me dices de aquel sujeto? ¿No te preocupa de lo que pueda hacer?- Argumento Naruto un poco molesto.

-Naruto, él nos ayudó a saber todo esto, además deberías ser como el, alguien paciente, no te vendría nada mal- Dijo Sakura sonriendo al final, a Naruto no le gustó mucho lo último, pero mejor callo para evitar cualquier cosa, el camino era muy largo y el sol ya se estaba ocultando por lo que kakashi se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Qué les parece una carrera? Además el sol ya se está ocultando, recuerden que no hay que hacer esperar a Tsunade-sama, ¿listo?- Dijo Kakashi deteniéndose para ver la posición del sol, Naruto de inmediato se puso en posición, Sakura por otro lado no tuvo más que aceptar para no quedarse atrás, Altair se veía escéptico acerca de esa propuesta, era imposible que una persona común pudiera recorrer una considerable distancia solo corriendo, ni siquiera los asesinos más rápido podían hacer eso.

-Estoy listo, ya veremos si aquel sujeto puede alcanzarnos- Dijo Naruto ajustándose la bandada, Altair ni se inmuto, Sakura quería ver si su caballo era rápido comparado con ellos.

– Bien muchachos, comenzamos ¡AHORA!- y de la nada, una nube de polvo surgió, Kakashi evidentemente uso uno de sus clones para que el pudiera tomar ventaja, Naruto y Sakura habían sido engañados, una vez más por su sensei.

-¡Kakashi-sensei ¡! No nos haga eso! ¡Es trampa¡ Bueno creo que tendremos que ganarle, vamos Sakura-chan, no hay que dejar que nos gane- Naruto empezó a correr, Sakura igualmente a su velocidad usando el chakra que poseían, rápidamente aumentaron la velocidad, Altair se quedó impresionado al ver eso, no había nadie que conocía que podía hacer eso, Altair no se quedó atrás y emprendió una carrera para llegar a Konoha y en eso, alcanzar a los Shinobis, mientras que unos metros más adelante, Naruto y Sakura llevaban buen tiempo, Sakura volteaba a ver si venia el asesino, pero sin rastros.

-Oye Sakura, creo que lo dejamos muy atrás, no creo que se nos acerca por un buen tiempo, dijo Naruto muy orgulloso, pensando que había ganado, Sakura también pensó eso y continuo con su ritmo, pero en eso, escucho que se acercaba un caballo a alta velocidad, Sakura volteo pero no vio nada, pensando que sus oídos la habían engañado, decidió seguir viendo hacer adelante, pero de la nada vio a Altair en su caballo que había pasado a los dos shinobis sin previo aviso, Naruto se quedó viendo sorprendido y no decir lo mismo de la Ojiverde, Altair tomo más velocidad para dejar a los jóvenes atrás.

-¡Altair!- Sakura grito para que el asesino la escuchara, al no tener éxito decidió apretar el paso para estar al parejo con él, Naruto solo vio cómo su amiga, seguía el paso de aquel hombre con capucha, para Sakura era importante saber que buscaba en Konoha, sin pensar que su destino seria ayudarlo en su búsqueda.

Continuara…


	4. Capítulo 4: En la mira

Hola a Todos, pues gracias a todos por sus reviews, pues a decir verdad no sabía que tendría aceptación ya que es uno de los pocos crossovers en español que hay de ambas sagas, además de ver como seria si Altaír se encontrara con alguien como Naruto y los demás y bueno vamos a continuar con esta historia.

En el capítulo anterior, el equipo 7 se estaba encargando de una misión tipo C, contra unos esclavistas que seguían ordenes de alguien al momento desconocido, la misión se complicada, superados numéricamente, de la nada, un hombre de capucha blanca entro al combate, desplegando gran habilidad con la espada, la ojiverde no sabe las intenciones de este joven, sin embargo lo único que sabe es que es alguien diferente y espera descubrir más de él.

Unidos por el Destino.

Capítulo 4: En la mira

Un caballo blanco había rebasado por completo a los dos shinobis, escépticos al verlo con sus propios ojos, el joven asesino ya tomaba la delantera y parecía que no había quien lo detendría, Sakura Haruno, la única que conocía el nombre del asesino, concentro todo el chakra en sus piernas para poder alcanzar al caballo, su esfuerzo sobrehumano tal vez, pero no para alguien que fue entrenada por la Godaime , Sakura empezaba a cortar distancia entre Altaír y ella, por otro lado el Sirio veía como aquella joven lo trataba de alcanzar, sin duda algo que no había visto en sus hermanos, con un sonido, hizo que su caballo disminuyera su velocidad, tal vez para darle un respiro al animal, Sakura cuando llego a alcanzarlo, vio que ya no estaban a gran velocidad, por lo que ella también decidió bajar la suya, al hacerlo, se creó una nube de humo que cubría a Altaír, Sakura había frenado justo antes de chocar con el asesino sin embargo ninguno cruzo su mirada con el otro.

-Eres rápido debo de admitirlo, nadie nos sigue el paso tan fácilmente, te doy crédito por eso- Dijo la ojiverde elogiándose ella misma.

-Ustedes deben tener un entrenamiento muy arduo para poder correr de esa manera, nadie es capaz de correr esa distancia y mucho menos mantenerla.- Altaír exclamo de manera seria, Sakura por otro lado lo tomo como un reconocimiento.

-Ya estamos más cerca de Konoha pero aún no se cual sea tu interés- aclaro Sakura mientras se quitaba los guantes.

-Asuntos Privados, Srita. Haruno.- Altaír no tenía ni la minina intención de decirle por qué esta aquí, Sakura tuvo mucha intriga, es decir, no todos los días, un joven de capucha blanca y muy habilidosa se presenta ante ella.

-Respetare esa decisión, vamos, ya falta poco, ¿crees que me puedas seguir el ritmo sin problemas? – Sakura empezó a calentar, a lo cual Altaír se quedó con duda de ver a aquella joven de cabello rosado todavía tenía quiera seguir corriendo, sin duda alguna, era algo inusual y a la vez, le atrajo la atención al Sirio, antes que Altaír pudiera hacer alguna pregunta, Naruto llego intempestivamente a gran velocidad, rebasando a su amiga y al asesino.

-¡Oigan tortugas, van muy lento!- Naruto grito en señal de burla, Sakura le empezó a gritar un montón de cosas y sin previo aviso, el caballo del Sirio salió disparado literalmente, Sakura solo se movió para poder permitirle al animal salir, la ojiverde igualmente sin previo aviso salió a buena velocidad.

_Mientras tanto en la puerta de Konoha_

-Bueno, han tardado mucho, ¿me pregunto qué están haciendo?

-Son jóvenes Kakashi, déjalos no tienes que preocuparte.- Dijo un anciano de cabello blanco demasiado largo, que estaba sentado leyendo, una de las clásicas novelas eróticas, pero atento a la plática con Kakashi.

-Sera un problema si no llegan a dar el reporte con Tsunade, ella odia que lleguemos tarde.- Kakashi vio a lo lejos una figura que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-Apuesto a que ha de ser Naruto, siempre quiere llegar primero.- Dijo aquel uno de los tres Sannin y mentor del rubio, Kakashi de brazos cruzados espero, mientras tanto Naruto llevaba ventaja y velocidad, esta vez siendo más cuidadoso al ver para ambos lados para ver si venia su amiga o el asesino, Altaír venía a todo galope, siguiendo al rubio lo más rápido que pudo, Sakura veía ya al parejo del Sirio, Altaír empezó a observar que cuando más se acercaban, había una gran puerta de madera, que tenía grabado el símbolo de la hoja, idéntica a la de los shinobis, era ahí, el lugar que tanto había buscado, donde se encontraba uno de los fragmentos del Edén, Konoha.

Naruto como siempre, llego primero a donde estaban su sensei y su mentor, creando una cortina de humo que hizo imposible ver, Jiraiya solo se cubrió los ojos mientras Kakashi no hizo un movimiento hasta espera a que la nube se fuera.

-¡Llegue! Por cierto, usted hizo trampa Kakashi-sensei- Expreso Naruto su inconformidad.

-Llegaste tarde, no hay que hacer esperar a Tsunade ¿Y Sakura?- Pregunto Impaciente el de cabello gris, en ese instante, Sakura había llegado pero no sola.

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero será mejor que vayamos con Tsunade-Sama- Dijo la ojiverde apresurada entrando rápidamente por las puertas de Konoha, Kakashi no replico y decidió seguirla junto con Naruto, Jiraiya solo observo al joven de capucha blanca, nunca había visto a alguien así, Altaír observaba la puerta, varios pensamientos pasaron por su mente.

"_Aquí es, solo un paso más cerca de mi búsqueda, pronto sabré más acerca de los artefactos, ¿Quién lo hizo? Y ¿Por qué?"_

Altaír se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea, Jiraiya no le quito la mirada de encima, Altaír sintió la mirada del Sannin, pero ni así se detuvo, dos guardias detuvieron a Altaír.

-¿Qué Crees que haces extranjero? Nadie puede entrar sin declarar motivos de él porque está aquí.- Uno de los guardias dijo autoritariamente, Altaír no respondió y empujando el hombro del guardia paso las puertas, Jiraiya solo se rio al ver como un extranjero ignoraba la orden.

–Déjenlo pasar.

-¿Pero Jiraiya-Sama? Es un extranjero, aparte ignoro una orden y pues…

-¿Quieren Detenerlo? Por favor chicos, ese sujeto los vencería con una mano atada a su espalda y con los ojo vendados, porque mejor no cuidan a este animal tan hermoso y vuelven a sus actividades.- Jiraiya sonaba muy serio mientras seguía observando al asesino.

"_No estoy seguro si eres alguien de confiar o no, pero estoy seguro de algo, tus intenciones van más allá de lo que pensamos"_

Ya adentro de la aldea, Altair continuo caminando, la aldea era muy diferente a lo que había visto en Acre, Damasco, Jerusalén, incluso Masyaf , era otro mundo que veía el Sirio, no solo la aldea, sino también la gente, vestían diferente , actuaban diferente y por lo tanto pensaban diferente, el asesino sigue su camino por las diferentes casas, la gente que lo veían pasar, susurraban cosas, hubo algo que le llamo la atención al Sirio, estático y con la mirada dirigida hacia los cielos vio aquel monte, que era muy característico en Konoha, reflejando 5 rostros, cinco rostros que muestran a los cinco Hokages, los que han mantenido la paz en la aldea con los shinobis, cincos rostros que son honrados, el asesino nunca había visto tan gran obra de afecto, a la vez, vio aquel monte como una oportunidad para ver toda la aldea desde los cielos.

_Torre del Hokage_

-Y eso es todo lo que podemos decirle Tsunade, el líder era muy buen combatiente pero nada que nos pueda decir algo- Dijo Kakashi con voz firme, la Rubia sentada en su escritorio con una botella de sake, escuchando atentamente, mientras su asistente seguía recogiendo papeles, Naruto como siempre distraído, a su modo, pero Sakura parecía que estaba fuera de este mundo, solo estaba observando por la ventana.

-Entonces ¿Se terminó Kakashi? ¿La gente podrá transitar por el sendero de manera segura?- Pregunto Tsunade seria a pesar de haber bebido varias vasos de sake.

-Unos cuantos bandidos no son nada para nosotros, fue fácil esta misión, ahora lo único que quiero es descansar un poco-Dijo Naruto ya cansado, o más bien aburrido de hablar de la misión, normalmente Sakura le decía algo, pero estaba tan callada y no prestaba atención a lo que decía su amigo, es más pensaba en el asesino, no lo había visto entrar a Konoha, pero sabía que él estaba ahí, buscando lo que sea que esté buscando.

"_Altair, en definitiva alguien muy diferente"_

-¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!- prácticamente gritando su maestra, espantando a Shizune, la chica de cabello rosado reacciono normal y no dejaba de ver por la ventana, cuando volvió en sí, vio que ya no estaban Naruto ni su sensei.

-Se fueron hace un momento, haz estado muy callada desde que llegaste, eso me sorprende y a la vez me inquieta, ¿Sucede algo? ¿Algo relacionado a lo de hoy? ¿Tiene que ver con la herida que tienes en el brazo?- Pregunto muy insistente Tsunade, la ojiverde se sorprendió de que ella hubiera visto su herida.

-Hubo alguien más Tsunade-Sama, alguien que nos ayudó mucho en nuestro encuentro con los bandidos

-Muy bien, ¿y supongo que fue el quien te vendo el brazo?

-Debió verlo, se enfrentó a los bandidos uno por uno, no tuvo miedo, nunca se hizo para atrás, muy habilidoso.

-Suena como un Shinobi

-No lo es Tsunade-Sama, no es de ninguna aldea, no sabría cómo explicárselo, su ropa, sus armas, su modo de pelear, incluso es igual de hábil que Kakashi- Sakura empezó a explicar la situación a Tsunade con lujo de detalles.

-Entonces esos bandidos son una red de esclavistas y ¿aquel sujeto los asesino de un solo golpe?- Pregunto sorprendida la rubia, nunca había escuchado de algo parecido

. –Entonces todavía queda mucho por hacer Sakura, por hoy descansa, mañana veremos esta situación.

-¡Tsunade! Hay algo que está escalando el monte- Dijo un poco alterada Shizune, Sakura y la Godaime fueron al balcón para ver lo que estaba pasando, la mujer de cabello negro señalo el monte donde estaban los cincos hokages. Tsunade fijando su mirada logro ver a un sujeto que, en efecto, estaba escalando el monte sin problemas, hasta por fin llegar a la cima.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo este tipo? ¿Cómo llego hasta allá? ¿Cómo entro a la aldea?- Tsunade estaba haciendo rabietas al ver ese espectáculo, por otro lado, Sakura estaba estática, no creía que volvería a ver al asesino, pero él estaba ahí, en la cima del monte.

-Altair- las únicas palabras que pronunció la ojiverde, Tsunade se le quedo viendo a su alumna.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Él fue, él fue quien nos ayudó- Sakura seguía observando, atónita ante lo que había visto, mientras, Altair ya en la cima del monte, empezó a observar toda la aldea, en definitiva era un lugar muy hermoso y muy grande, sería una búsqueda muy difícil, pero no para él, ya que había mucho en juego, evitar que los templarios consigan los demás fragmentos y descubrir sus secretos, el Sirio sintió la brisa del viento, aparte de oír a un águila volando cerca de él, al continuar observando la aldea, su mirada callo en la torre del hokage y ahí, cruzo mirada con la chica a la que había salvado, aunque parecía mucho la distancia, su habilidad especial hacia que esa barrera se rompiera, Altair vio que ya era suficiente, y que era un buen momento para bajar, acercándose al borde del monte, y sin pestañar se lanzó como águila en vuelo, del otro lado, se quedaron impactados.

-¡ALTAIR!- Sakura grito y rápidamente salió del balcón, pasando por los techos de las casa, tratando de llegar al asesino, Shizune trato de detenerla, pero la Godaime la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

-Llama a los ANBU, diles que sigan a Sakura y no pierdan de vista a ese sujeto- fueron las ordenes de Tsunade que de inmediato también fue por los techos de las casas, Sakura más adelante, usando todo el chakra que tenía, llego a los pies del monte, ahí empezó a buscar al asesino, pero lo único que había era un fano de heno , Sakura no sabía si era una ilusión o fue real, de la nada, del heno, salió Altair intacto únicamente limpiándose, Sakura solo se volteo para confirmar sus sospechas, en efecto, era el.

-Veo que entraste a la aldea sin problemas ¿eh?

-¿Cómo llegaste?

-La pregunta correcta seria ¿Cómo llegaste hasta la cima del monte?

Altair sin embargo no le respondió, ya que empezó a escuchar unos ruidos poco normales, haciendo que desenvainará su espada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hay alguien más, parece que te han seguido, son cuatro, una mujer viene con ellos.- Altair empezó a observar los techos, los senderos para ver si estaba alguien, Sakura también se puso en guardia, cuando Altair pensaba que ya había pasado el peligro, una kunai voló a máxima velocidad, Altair rápidamente no solo esquivo la kunai, la logro tomar y clavarla en el suelo.

-Entonces era cierto, eres muy hábil, demasiado hábil yo diría- Sakura inmediatamente reconoció la voz, Tsunade se encontraba arriba en un tejado, mientras un grupo de tres ANBU, rodeaban al asesino, Sakura rápidamente quiso ir con el sirio, pero los ANBU no se lo permitían, Tsunade bajo del tejado y camino en línea recta hacia el asesino, Altair no hizo ningún movimiento, ni siquiera de sacar su hoja oculta, por fin estaban cara a cara, la mujer de ojos color ámbar enfrente de aquel joven de capucha blanca.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Pregunto Altair con su seriedad pero a la vez pidiendo una explicación.

-Solo fue una prueba para poner a prueba tus reflejos, nada mal debo decir, es difícil encontrar a un shinobi que sea capaz de esquivar un ataque de los ANBU, está claro que no eres de aquí, ni de ninguna aldea y tu acto allá arriba, fue…"interesante" me gustaría saber ¿Qué te trae a Konoha?- Tsunade observaba de pies a cabeza a Altair, Sakura se sentía un poco avergonzaba al ver a su maestra en esa actitud...

-Asuntos privados- Dijo el asesino muy calmado y se alejó de la rubia, uno de los ANBU se le acerco con intenciones de noquearlo, pero sorpresa que se llevó al ver que al alzar su puño, Altair rápidamente lo derribo y continuo su camino, Sakura solo veía aquel asesino alejarse.

-Vigílalo Sakura, no lo pierdas de vista- las únicas palabras que menciono su maestra antes de retirarse.

"_No solo lo vigilare Tsunade-sama, averiguare por qué esta aquí, cueste lo que cueste"_

Continuara…

Bueno pues como verán, ya empezamos dentro de Konoha la historia acerca de Altair en tierras desconocidas para él, mientras que Sakura intentara averiguar su propósito, ¿será posible que logre su objetivo? ¿Altair tendrá el fragmento antes que los templarios lo hagan?

Pues espero que les allá gustado, no olviden darle un review de que tal les pareció, lo actualizare más seguido, así que no se desesperen, nos veremos para la otra.


	5. Capitulo 5: El Asesino y la Kunoichi

Hola a Todos, pues gracias a todos por sus reviews (nuevamente), aquí el siguiente capítulo de la historia, no creerán que lo estuve rehaciendo por fallas técnicas, creo que incluso le aumente más, así disfrútenlo.

Unidos por el Destino.

Capítulo 5: El Asesino y la Kunoichi

No todos los días un extranjero llega a la aldea y hace que la Godaime se interese en sus asuntos, mucho menos uno que era muy habilidoso como los ANBUS, al ver esto era mejor vigilarlo y quien mejor para ese trabajo, que la única persona que por lo menos sabia más de él que su alumna, aquella kunoichi de ojos verdes como si fueran esmeraldas, si era cierto que Sakura por lo menos sabia el nombre del asesino, no sabía todavía el motivo de su presencia, pero eso está a punto de cambiar.

Altair caminaba de forma tranquila por la aldea, después de haber realizado el salto de fe y ver que la aldea era grande, tendría que empezar su búsqueda de inmediato, la gente que pasa por ahí veían a Altair con curiosidad e indiferencia, nunca habían visto a alguien como él, pero le dieron mayor importancia, el sirio seguía pensando en los lugares posibles para empezar y que mejor lugar para empezar que en el mercado, si algo había aprendido de sus investigaciones en Acre o Damasco, era que había mucha gente con información útil, ya sea de forma indirecta o de manera evidente, Altair se vio interrumpido al ver a una joven de cabello rubio, con una cola de caballo que tenía problemas con unos floreros, ella creía que podía cargarlos todos al mismo tiempo, cosa imposible incluso para ella, e incluso diciendo maldiciones.

-Voy a matarte Shikamaru, ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme todo el trabajo?, se suponía que me ibas a ayudar- Aquella Joven sintió que los floreros se iban a caer y al no poder tomarlos debido a que ella tenía 2 en sus brazos, cerró los ojos y espero la caída de dichos objetos al piso, sin embargo, nunca llego ese ruido, al abrirlos, vio una figura de túnica blanca que sostenía los floreros, se sintió aliviada y avergonzada al saber que un extraño la había ayudado.

-No deberías cargar muchos de estos, señorita, podría caer y tener un accidente- con una voz profunda, Altair acomodo mejor los floreros en sus brazos.

-Vaya, por lo menos hay un caballero en esta aldea que ayuda a una joven en apuros.- Dijo en un tono bromista la hija de los Yamanaka

-Por tu apariencia no eres de aquí ¿cierto? Pero le debo las gracias, si no hubieras llegado a tiempo, quizás esos floreros ya solo serían pedazos inservibles.

-¿A dónde pensaba llevarlos?- Pregunto el Sirio.

-A mi florería, se suponía que alguien me los iba a llevar, pero como ese alguien nunca llego, tuve que venir por ellos yo misma y porque eso estoy en esta situación, por cierto, me llamo Ino- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa calidad hacia Altair.

-Le ayudare a llevarlos a su florería si me lo permite.- Ino asintió en señal de aprobación, ambos empezaron a caminar aquí en sincronía, si bien apenas lo acaba de conocer, Ino sentía que Altair era un buen hombre, ni siquiera hizo caso a sus armas que portaba el asesino, después de pasar por un montón de gente, llegaron a la florería Yamanaka, era grande y había gran variedad, Ino ingreso al inmueble y acto seguido dejo los dos floreros en el suelo, luego entro Altair con los otros dos y los dejos aun lado.

-Uff, creí que nunca llegaría, de no haber sido por ti, me hubiera tardado más tiempo, gracias…

-Altair, me llamo Altair.

-¿Altair? Es un nombre poco común ¿vienes de otra aldea?

-Digamos que vengo... de tierra más lejanas.- Altair observo que la joven tenía una bandana en su cintura, en ella se encontraba el símbolo de Konoha, el asesino recordaba ver ese símbolo en otro lado, tal vez, en aquella joven de cabello rosado que igualmente tenía su bandana en su cabeza.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Altair?- Pregunto curiosa Ino al ver las ropas del Sirio y una que otra cosa que se le venía por la mente. -¿Eres un monje?- Pregunto

-Algo parecido- Altair observo algo que sucedía en la calle, había una multitud allá fuera, lo cual le dio curiosidad, Ino también observo esa multitud que rodeaba a una mujer con su hija gritando que le habían robado todo su dinero y un collar, Ino se lamentó de lo sucedido y volvió a entrar a la florería.

-Sigue pasando esto y los de la milicia no hacen nada- Dijo Ino muy seria, ahora Altair tenía curiosidad por ver que estaba pasando.

-¿Esto sucede todos los días?- Pregunto Altair al ver a Ino en el mostrador sentada muy pensativa.

-En los últimos días, unos ladrones empezaron a robar a las personas que iban desprevenidas por la noche, pero últimamente han empezado a robar en plena luz del día, cada vez los asaltos son más frecuentes y los de la milicia son muy lentos y muy estúpidos para poder hacer algo, algunos shinobis han tratado de ayudar, pero sin resultados. – Dijo Ino muy seria, incluso ella quería detener a los ladrones, pero su Padre y Madre se lo impedían, Altair vio como había injusticia incluso en esta aldea, no era diferente de lo que veía en Damasco, Acre y Jerusalén, así que, decidió poner sus manos en el asunto.

-Fue un gusto, Señorita- Dijo Altair despidiéndose de la rubia muy cortésmente.

-Dime Ino por favor y gracias por tu ayudad Altair, vuelve cuando quieras.- Grito la rubia desde el mostrador, Altair abandono el inmueble, si nadie iba a hacer algo para ayudar a la gente, él lo iba a ser.

Sin que el Sirio se diera cuenta, una joven de cabello rosado lo había seguido, no le había perdido la pista desde la última vez que lo vio, cuando lo vio salir de la florería de su amiga, sabía que algo se tramaba entre manos, así que no perdió tiempo y fue a investigar un poco.

Altair ya en otra parte, estaba sentado en una banca, observando a la gente pasar a ver si había algo sospechoso en la zona, utilizando su vista de águila, vio las cosas con más claridad, hubo algo que llamo atención, vio a uno de la milicia recargado en la pared conversando con lo que parecía ser un hombre humilde, así que mejor se puso a oír la conversación de mejor manera.

"_**¿Has conseguido el dinero?"**_

"_**Si, no hubo dificultad en robar a esa señora con su hija, fue pan comido"**_

"_**Entonces está todo listo para el asalto final, hemos reunido el dinero, mis hombres están listos para actuar"**_

"_**¿y qué pasa con los shinobis? ¿Y si se dan cuenta del ataque?"**_

"_**Esos tontos están más ciegos que la rubia que los manda, para cuando todo hallamos hecho el ataque, no podrán reaccionar"**_

"_**¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?"**_

"_**Nos reuniremos a las 11:00 pm, lleva el dinero al punto de encuentro y entonces, atacaremos, que no te vean."**_

La plática había terminado, el hombre de la milicia se había ido, mientras que el campesino fue directo a un callejón, Altair se levantó de la banca y comenzó a seguirlo, de manera cautelosa, el campesino seguía contando el dinero que había robado hace poco, de la nada y sin testigo, Altair había tomado al sujeto por la espalda y lo estrello contra la pared, aquel ladrón había caído y parecía no poder levantarse, Altair se puso enfrente de él.

-¡NO! Por favor no me mates, devolveré el dinero, lo juro- Suplico el ladrón, Altair solo se le quedo viendo.

-¿Para qué era el dinero? ¿Qué planean hacer con él?- Pregunto Altair amenazante.

-Para poder pagarles y que hicieran su labor- dijo el ladrón con miedo

-¿A quiénes? ¡Dímelo!

- No lo sé, lo único que sé es que planean tomar la aldea en un golpe, algunos de la milicia han sido sobornados con oro para que abrieran las puertas en la noche, para poder entrar y así atacar.

-Así que los robos, eran para pagarles a unos mercenarios para que hicieran su trabajo sucio.

-NO, no eran mercenarios, eran hombres vestidos de armaduras brillantes y tenían en una cruz como estandarte.- Al escuchar eso, Altair sabía que eran ellos, no sabía cómo, pero eran ellos.

-¿Cuántos eran?

-No menos de 50, se ven bien armados, pero no podrán pasar las murallas, por eso los de la milicia abrirán las puertas, los shinobis no están al tanto de esto, están ciegos por su fe.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Es todo lo que se, toma, toma el dinero y déjame.

-Por supuesto que te dejare- Y rápidamente Altair clavo su hoja oculta en el cuerpo del ladrón, era obvio que tenía que detener el ataque, pero lo más importante, era saber si ellos sabían algo del fruto.

Florería Yamanka

Ino estaba acomodando las flores en los nuevos floreros que recibió, fue interrumpida por su amiga que en esos momentos tenía muchas preguntas acerca de él porque el asesino estaba en la florería.

-¡Sakura! Que sorpresa que vengas por aquí, ya casi no te veo, y veo que esta frente sigue igual de grande.- Dijo con una sonrisa Ino, Sakura lo tomo igual con una sonrisa, era cierto que ellas ya no se veían mucho y era un placer escuchar su voz nuevamente.

-Y tú no dejaras de ser una cerda, si es bueno verte otra vez, aunque quisiera preguntarte algo.- Dijo Sakura del otro lado del mostrador, Ino parecía confundida.

-¿Cuál es? Y te la responderé.

-¿Por qué un joven de túnica blanca salió de tu florería, hace poco?- Pregunto Sakura muy interesada, ella debía estar atenta a los movimientos del asesino, por orden de su maestra.

-¿Te refieres a Altair? Bueno, el me ayudo a cargar estos floreros, es un caballero, imagínate, un extranjero ayuda más que alguien de aquí, dijo que tenía que hacer algo ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Ino mientras Sakura reflexionaba acerca de la acción del sirio.

-No, por nada, solo quería saber porque entro, eso es todo.- Dijo Sakura observando a la calle, veía a la señora a la que le robaron su dinero con su hija pidiendo una moneda.

-Es triste saber que siguen los robos, como me gustaría encontrar a los ladrones y darles su merecido,

-Yo también Ino, yo también.- Sakura no toleraba que por acción de unos pocos sin escrúpulos, la gente sufra, de repente un aldeano empezó a gritar algo que llamo la atención de las dos kunoichis. Ambas salieron a la calle y empezaron a seguir a aquel aldeano que gritaba cosas que no eran comprensibles, cuando ambas se fueron, la aldeana con su hija recibieron una visita inesperada.

-Creo que esto le pertenece- Altair enseño la bolsa de monedas a la aldeana que recibió una alegría en su corazón.

-Muchas gracias Joven, gracias, veo que hay hombres de buen corazón que se preocupan por la gente, gracias.- la aldeana se fue con mucha alegría, en tanto su hija en señal de gratitud le regalo a Altair un pequeño collar. –Muchas gracias Señor.- La niña se fue con su madre, Altair sentía satisfacción por hacer hecho lo correcto, tal vez era una acción pequeña, pero ese tipo de acciones valen mucho más para hacer un lugar mejor, además él ya había descubierto las intenciones de los templarios en estas tierras y se encontraría con ellos, esta noche.

_En otro lugar_

Una multitud de gente estaba en el callejón, Sakura e Ino fueron a ver qué pasaba, al llegar al lugar de los eventos, vieron el cadáver de aquel ladrón, la gente temía que hubiera un asesino en la aldea, Sakura fue a ver el cadáver con más detenimiento, no había forcejeo y marcas de defenderse, continuo su inspección, hasta que encontró una marca de una cuchilla atravesando su cuerpo, esa marca la había visto antes, pero no recordaba de donde, y entonces todo tuvo sentido, la palabra asesino y esa marca solo podía dar con el responsable.

-Altair- Susurrando en voz baja, Sakura salió del lugar, sabía que no está muy lejos de encontrar al Sirio y que posiblemente actué en la noche, este pensamiento lo tomo como una corazonada, no sabía porque, pero algo en ella le decía que Altair estará en la noche actuando, Ino la observo muy preocupada, sabía que algo le ocultaba.

_Konoha, 10:30 pm, la puerta principal_

Existía una calma muy apacible, todos los habitantes descansando, inadvertidos de la situación, en la puerta principal, los hombres de la milicia cambiaban de turno, pero aquellos hombres ya no eran leales a Konoha, sino a alguien superior, en uno de los tejados, estaba el Ángel de la muerte, como era muy conocido Altair, esperando el movimiento de los templarios, pasaron los minutos y Altair siguió observando, hasta que por fin vio actividad, afuera de la puerta, pudo observar varias armaduras, eran como 30 o 40 hombres, con un estandarte de una cruz roja, no había duda de que eran ellos, Altair se movió rápidamente por los tejados sin hacer ruido y sin que lo descubrieran, los soldados se detuvieron en la puerta esperando ordenes, Altair oculto en las sombras y aun dentro de la aldea, espero aún más, vio como 10 hombres de la milicia llegaban a la puerta.

-¡Abran la puerta!- grito su líder, era aquel hombre que había visto antes, usando una armadura poco común, incluso para los shinobis, las puertas se abrieron, un soldado entro y se puso enfrente del líder de la milicia, era un hombre alto, con armadura brillante, la cruz enfrente y un casco, pensó que era la hora de actuar.

-Mi señor, hemos cumplido con lo que se nos ha encomendado.- Dijo el Líder de la milicia, arrodillándose ante el caballero templario, al igual que sus hombres.

-Han hecho un buen trabajo, espero que el dinero este completo o nos retiraremos- Aquel caballero con voz ronca, aun en el caso, hizo templar a los de la milicia. –Si mi señor, el llegara en nos instantes, confiamos en que esta aldea este bajo el escudo del orden al que usted pertenece. Altair decidió no esperar más y hacer su jugada, del techo en el que estaba oculto, corrió hasta la entrada, y en un salto, cayó en la entrada detrás del líder a la milicia y del general templario, ante la vista atónita de los presentes.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Grito el general, haciendo que sus hombres entraran a la aldea y rodearan al Asesino, al igual que los hombres de la milicia.

-¿Qué buscan aquí? Por algo buscan tomar esta aldea, ¿Qué es lo que buscan? ¿Quién les comanda?- se limitó Altair al decir únicamente esas palabras.

-No estás en posición de negociar infiel, este pueblo tiene algo que nosotros queremos, hemos reunido 7 piezas del rompecabezas y la última pieza está aquí, así que con o sin asesino, nadie se opondrá ante nuestro poder- El general desenvaino su espada, junto con sus hombres y los de la milicia, Altair también lo hizo, ya que se iba a librar una batalla y no había forma de detenerla.

-¡MATAD AL INFIEL! Y ¡BUSQUEN ESA PIEZA Y MATEN A LOS QUE SE OPONGAN!- Grito el general, sus hombres fueron de uno en uno, Altair sacando su espada empezó a combatir contra los soldados, de la nada, unas kunais salieron matando a unos cuantos, Altair vio que no estaba solo, vio como Sakura salía de las sombras para poder atacar, sin embargo no solo su blanco eran los soldados que amenazaban a Konoha, sino Altair, con una kunai choco contra la espada del Asesino, Altair se puso en posición defensiva, Altair y Sakura quedaron en el centro y comenzaron a pelear, el general al ver tal espectáculo, era mejor dar la retirada.

-¡RETIRADA! Lo intentaremos más adelante, dejen que ellos se maten- El general templario salió de la aldea con sus hombres, pero cuando los de la milicia iban a salir, la puerta se cerró de manera repentina, otra figura salió de las sombras, era Ino, aquella rubia había cerrado la puerta para evitar la huida de los traidores, aquellos hombres solo pudieron correr, Ino lanzo Kunais a su dirección, uno por uno fueron cayendo, aunque no de muerte, pero si debilitándolos, solo unos tres escaparon del lugar e Ino no los pudo detener a tiempo, era mejor esperar, en eso observo la lucha entre Altair contra Sakura, a decir verdad, ella no había visto a alguien muy hábil enfrentándose a un shinobi antes y Sakura no era cualquier Kunoichi.

Sakura trato de por lo menos mermar a Altair, pero el Sirio era muy rápido, Altair vio que Sakura estaba luchado enserio, luchaba con gran pasión, era algo inédito para él.

-¿Por qué asesinaste a ese hombre en el callejón?- Grito Sakura mientras continuaba su ataque.

-Ese hombre era un aliado templario, esos sujetos querían destruir tu aldea y poner el mundo bajo su estandarte, a la fuerza- Altair ataco a Sakura con movimientos certeros, Sakura los esquivaba con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Qué buscas? ¡DIMELO!- Sakura por fin conecto contra Altair, solo fue un rasguño en el pecho, rasgando su túnica que empezó a teñirse de sangre, Altair también conecto con su espada, en el hombre de Sakura, también empezando a sangrar, en un choque, ambos pierden sus armas, por lo cual continuaron en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, Sakura usando al máximo sus puños y poderosas patadas, trato de dejar en el suelo al Sirio, Altair sintió los golpes con gran fuerza y aunque los esquivaba, uno que otro golpe recibía, el asesino no se tentó el corazón y logro propinar unos golpes a Sakura, la ojiverde los sentía muy precisos, que cortaban sus puntos de chakra, no sabía cómo, pero era cierto, la lucha continuo y parecían ya cansados, Altair envistió a Sakura contra un edificio viejo y la ojiverde continuo su ataque, sin fuerzas, ellos querían terminar con esto y todo en un solo golpe, ambos al embestir oyeron un grito.

-¡YA DETENGANSE!- Grito Ino que estaba en medio de los combatientes, Sakura y Altair quedaron estáticos, después de unos momentos, ambos cayeron rendidos, con respiración agitada, Altair tenía mucho que explicar, pero sabía que esto pasaría, además sabía que podía confiar en ellas, más en concreto, de la joven ojiverde.

Continuara…

La inclusión de Ino en este asunto fue uno de los giros que hice para poder hacer la historia interesante, no sé qué opinen ustedes, pues, espero que les haya gustado, quejas, sugerencias, reviews XD con confianza


End file.
